Scary Movie
by SunshineXRainbows
Summary: Kurt and Finn don't like vampires. And it's all Blaine's fault.


**Inspired from the episode 'On My Way' where both Kurt and Finn looked a little uncomfortable with the Vampire that was judging Regionals.**

**Scary Movie**

"Finn, Blaine is staying the night and if you tell Mom and Dad I will tell them every secret you ever told me." I said as I walked down the stairs, in my favorite pajama bottoms and Blaine's old Dalton Lacrosse shirt.

Dad and Carole went to D.C for a couple days for some congress business Dad had to take care of, leaving Finn and I a house to ourselves.

"That's cold dude." Finn said from his spot on the couch where he was watching Sherlock Homes.

"I'll make you dinner." I offered.

"Okay." Finn smiled.

There was a knock on the door and I went to go open it for Blaine. He smiled as I opened the door, already in his pajamas and a over-night bag hanging off his shoulders.

He walked in and I pulled him in for a long kiss. My hands started gently pulling his hair as his took a place right on my ass. We heard Finn clearing his throat behind us.

"I don't want none of that tonight, or the deal is off man. I don't want to see you defiling my brother." Finn said, looking at Blaine.

"Defiling him? It's more of him defiling me." Blaine said as he walked into the living room, Finn in tow.

"Kurt's a top? Wouldn't have guessed." Finn shrugged.

"Finn!" I said as I punched his arm.

"Dude! That hurt!" He said as he held the spot where I punched him.

Blaine sat his bag on the coffee table and opened it. He started gently looking through the bag until he pulled a dvd out of it.

"I brought a scary movie, thought you guys might want to watch it." Blaine said.

"Cool! Whats it about?" Finn said as he sat on the couch.

"Vampires." Blaine said.

"I'm going to go start dinner." I said.

–

"God I love your cooking." Finn said, his mouth full of spaghetti.

"Me too." Blaine said, his mouth equally as full of food as Finn's.

"Must you guys talk with your mouth full?"

"Sorry." Finn said looking down.

"I love you?" Blaine said sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes at the two and finished up the food that was on my plate. Blaine and Finn did the dishes while I took Blaine's bag upstairs in my room and hurried through my nightly routine.

When I walked downstairs, Blaine and Finn were wrestling in the living room, Blaine had Finn pinned down.

"I learned not to underestimate a hobbit." Finn said as Blaine let him go.

I looked at watch, it was only 9. The movie was two hours long.

"We should wait until 10 to watch the movie, scary movies aren't fun until late at night." I said.

"Kurt's right. It's not scary if it's not that dark out." Finn said.

"See you in a hour, Finn." Blaine said as he took my hand and lead me upstairs into my room.

As soon as the door was closed, Blaine pushed me up against the door, his lips connecting to mine in a haste. My hands ran down his chest to the hem of his t-shirt and I started to pull it off him, our lips separating only to get it off his head.

"You're wearing too much." Blaine growled.

–

"We should get up." I said as I looked at the clock. It was 10:05

Blaine and I were cuddling on my bed, the blanket covering our naked bodies.

"Mmm Okay."

Blaine and I got dressed and went downstairs where Finn was sleeping on the couch.

I walked over to Finn and shook him to wake him up.

"You want to watch this movie or not?" I asked.

"Oh Yeah, pop it in!" Finn said.

Blaine had already popped it in, and was sitting in Dad's lazy boy chair, patting his lap and inviting me to join him.

–

"Oh Shit, He totally ripped off her head!" Finn yelled.

I screamed and buried my head into Blaine's chest. His grip on me tightened.

"Don't be scared, it's just a movie. It's so obviously fake it's funny." Blaine whispered in my ear.

"This movie is scary." As soon as I said that, something must have happened in the movie while they were talking because Finn screamed again, his hand covering his eyes.

Blaine nibbled a bit on my neck and I screamed. Blaine laughed at me and I smacked his arm.

"Vampires are fun!" Blaine said.

"Vampires are creepy!" Finn yelled, his eyes peeking to watch the movie.

It was midnight when the movie ended, Finn and I were a bit shaken. Blaine had a bit of fun when Finn and I were walking up the stairs and he popped out from the top with his arms raised like a vampire and his mouth open as if he had fangs.

We almost fell down the steps when we jumped back screaming.

"You're laughing now, but your not getting any sex for a month." I said as I walked past him and straight into my room.

Blaine walked in and shut the door behind me.

"I should make you sleep on the couch after that, but I need you to hold me because that movie scared the shit out of me." I said and laid down.

I looked at Blaine expectantly and he smiled as he turned off the lights and laid on the bed with me, being the big spoon.

I was almost asleep when the door cracked open, showing a scared looking Finn.

"Um... Do you guys mind if I sleep on your couch?" Finn asked.

"Sure, Finn. It's not like Blaine will be getting laid anytime soon." I said as Blaine groaned.


End file.
